narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kagami Uchiha
was a jōnin from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Background In the anime, Kagami was amongst the first few hundred of students to attend and graduate the Academy.Naruto: Shippūden episode 369 Having become friends with Danzō Shimura and Hiruzen Sarutobi, he saved the former many times with his dōjutsu.Naruto: Shippūden episode 358 During the First Shinobi World War, he and his teammates from the Escort Unit accompanied the Second Hokage on a mission. Pursued and ultimately surrounded by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Squad, the group discussed their options, where Kagami noted that Koharu's plan of an ambush wouldn't work and that instead, a diversion was needed to lure the enemy away. He then listened as the Second Hokage, who had nominated himself as the decoy, appointed Hiruzen as the Third Hokage.Naruto chapter 481, pages 4-10 At some point, Kagami became a father, and at the age of 25 died. His only known direct descendant Shisui would go on to inherit his Will of Fire rather than the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred. Personality Along with a strong devotion towards his own clan, Kagami was noted to be greatly dedicated to the protection of Konoha, having accomplished much for the sake of the village. His sense of loyalty was so great, he never fell victim to his clan's Curse of Hatred, something that normally had a high probability of happening after awakening the Sharingan. For this reason, he was one of the few Uchiha that Tobirama believed in, as well as one of the six people Tobirama chose to work directly under him.Naruto chapter 627, pages 4-5 Appearance Kagami was a fair-skinned man with short, black, tousled hair which fell over around his forehead protector, framing his face. The anime actually depicts Kagami's hair a bit more kept. During the First Shinobi World War, he wore the standard Konoha outfit of the time which consisted of a black suit with grey armour covering the chest, thighs, and shoulders, arm guards, a forehead protector, a kunai holster on his right upper leg, sandals, and a pouch strapped to his lower back with bandages. At other times, his attire was that typical to the Uchiha clan and included a high-collared, dark-coloured shirt. In the anime when he was a child during the village's founding, he was seen wearing a typical high collared black Uchiha shirt with a clan symbol on the back, grey pants, bandages around his arms and legs, and black shinobi sandals. Abilities As an Uchiha, Kagami had very powerful chakra. He was one of the members that were able to awaken his clan's kekkei genkai: the Sharingan, which granted him various advantageous abilities. These included seeing the flow of chakra, the ability to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, some predictive capabilities, as well as the ability to copy techniques that the user sees amongst other things. In the anime, his visual prowess was praised by Danzō for saving his life many times. Kagami's descendant, Shisui, who was hailed as the strongest Uchiha of his time''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution'' OVA and a wielder of the Mangekyō Sharingan, openly admitted he was inferior to his ancestor. Trivia * Kagami means which are significantly associated with the Uchiha Clan. For example, in Mangekyō Sharingan literally means mirror of ten thousand flowers and one of the sacred weapons of Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo is the Yata Mirror. * While it was said that Shisui is Kagami's , their exact relationship is unknown. * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Kagami show that he was 147cm around the time the Valley of the End was created. References de:Kagami Uchiha es:Kagami Uchiha id:Kagami Uchiha